Beautiful
by ukelove
Summary: The present and the future are bright and wonderful for our couples. Who would be the first to join the 'Marriage Club?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I DON'T OWN TAKUMI-KUN. THIS WAS WRITTEN FOR FUN AND NOT PROFIT. I ASK THAT NO FLAMES OR THREATS BE GIVEN TO ME IF I RECEIVE ANY REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY!

Beautiful aka. Takumi in a Dress

_***Spring is in the air and third year students Takumi, Gii, Shingyogi, Akaike, and Misu are taking **_

_**advantage of a moment of peace during lunchtime. ***_

"Na, Gii," said Takumi. "What time are you leaving for Tokyo?"

Gii turned and smiled at Takumi, "Friday at 7 in the morning."

"Don't worry, you will see me before I leave," Gii leaned over and rubbed noises with Takumi.

Takumi shook his head and smiled at his boyfriend, "Gii."

The other boys were looking on…smiling at the couple.

"My visit won't be long…so I will back in time for the spring festival." said Gii.

Misu smirked, "I hope you will bring enough souvenirs for all of us this time Saki."

Gii razed an eyebrow, "Do YOU really want ME to bring you anything back Arata?"

"I don't expect anything less from Saki Gii." Misu smiled around his straw while drinking for a juice box.

Everyone laughed at their classmates' antics. The end of the winter break marked the end of the feud between

Gii and Misu and for that, Takumi and Shingyogi were glad.

After sending Gii off, and two weeks before the Spring Festival, Takumi was slowly making his way to the library for research material.

The cool breeze and sunny blue skies made Gii's absence more tollerable.

TAKUMI-KUNNNN, TAKUMI-KUNNNN!

Takumi turned quickly at the sound of his name been called, to see Toshihisa running towards him.

"Toshihisa, what's wrong!" He stopped his follow third year from tripping over his own two feet.

"Takumi-kun I have emergency! I need your help!" Toshihisa said frantically.

"Okay, Okay…. what is it!"

"I need you to wear a dress!"

*Eh?*


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I DON'T OWN TAKUMI-KUN. THIS WAS WRITTEN FOR FUN AND NOT PROFIT. I ASK THAT NO FLAMES OR THREATS BE GIVEN TO ME IF I RECEIVE ANY REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY!

_Beautiful aka. Takumi in a Dress_ "W-What! Toshihisa?" Takumi said, mouth wide open. Looking around him, he grabbed Toshihisa by the arms to face him.

"Calm down and repeat what you just said." Toshinhisa took a few deep breathes, and told Takumi his story of woe and what he was hearing made his head spin.

"Ok…here it is. With the upcoming Spring Festival and finals, I thought I would be more beneficial for me if I kill two birds with one stone. I asked the Home Economics and Photography department heads if I could do all of my projects at the same time and present them before the festival. They agreed…" "Wait, so that's why I haven't seen you during our lunch breaks?" Takumi interfered. "Hai." Toshinhisa answered. "I wanted to get my projects done early so could have more time to study my more important subjects." Takumi nodded with understanding. Toshinisa continued, "I asked Takabayashi to model for me and he agreed but, Yoshizawa just informed me that he has to flu!" Toshinisa stopped his story and shook head, "Takabayashi-kun will be out of commission the entire week up until the festival! Of course, Takabayashi wanted to honor his agreement with me but, I couldn't ask him to do that!"

"So that's why you ask me Toshinisha-kun?" Takumi looked at his best friend. Toshinisha nodded. "I sorry but, you were the only one I could think of!" Toshinisa-kun started to get hysterical again and Takumi walked him to a near by bench and sat him down. "Calm down Toshinisha-kun. How do you know if can fit into the clothes that you made for Takabayshi-kun in the first place? You took a big risk Tashinisha-kun." Takumi looked at his friend with a worried look on his face.

With tears in his eyes, Toshinisha said softly, "I know, know but I thought that with all of my other important class, my Photography and Home Economics finals would be easy to be done with and I would have plenty of time for my other finals." Takumi watch as Toshinisha's sagged further under the weight of his situation.

Takumi sighed softly, "Well, I guess its up to me to save the day, eh?" Toshinisha's head shot up and with wide-glassy eyes asked, "Takumi-kun, are you saying that you would do this for me?" "Yes, Toshinisha, I will do it but…" Toshinisha grabbed Takumi and hugged him tightly. "Thank you, thank you Takumi-kun! I will be forever be in your debt!" Toshinisha exclaimed.

"Yes, well…we still have the problem of me fitting into the clothes. How do you know if I can fit them?" Takumi asked.

"Well…both you and Takabayshi-kun look to be the same height and body type. I'm sure that it will be ok."

"Well what time do you want to do this?" Takumi asked. "I was on the way to the library then to my dorm room"

Toshinisha stood up with Takumi. "You go do what you planned and when you are finished, met me in the Home Economics lab, is that ok with you, Takumi-kun?" "That's fine, Toshinisha-kun. I'll text you and let you know when I'm ready."

With a bright smile and another hug, Toshinisha bowed, "Arigoto, Arigoto, Takumi-kun!" With that Toshinisha ran, Takumi assumed, towards the Home Economics building.

Takumi waved, and muttered, "Goodness, how can someone so small, get into so much trouble." He shooked his head and continued on his journey, suddenly stopping short. A thought suddenly came to him, "What would Gii say if he saw me in a dress? What would be his reaction? Oh well, it doesn't matter. Gii is in Tokyo and Toshinisha's project will be finished before he comes back to school." Takumi shrugs off the thought…not knowing that other changes were happening at that exact same time.

BTW: I have read other peoples fanfiction for years and yet, I never had the guts to do one myself! I hope this is ok, if not, be kind. Reviews are most welcomed. m(-_-)m


	3. Chapter 3

**Beautful aka. Takumi in a Dress **

Summary: The moment has come for Giichi Saki. Its time for the parents meet Hayama Takumi but, will their first meeting make or break the relationship?

Saki Residence: Tokyo, 1:00 p.m.

Saki Giichi is sitting at his parent's table looking over reports that his otokooya gave him to look at. Gii signed and thought, "I wonder what Takumi-kun is doing? I hope he is able to help Toshinisha-kun with his project." Gii smiled a little at the memory of the story Takumi-kun told him of Toshinsha-kun this morning.

_T: If this wasn't Toshinisha-kun, I wouldn't do it but, he was soo frantic, I had to help._

_G: I don't expect anything less from Hayama Takumi. I'm glad that Toshinisha-kun can come to you._

_T: Well you may want to hold off on the compliments. I don't know what I will be wearing or if any of his creations will fit me at all._

_G: When will you have to do this?_

_T: After my research gathering, Toshinisha-kun wants me to try on the outfits and then model them._

_G: Ha! Well when you are done taking pictures, ask Toshinisha-kun for some copies._

_T: Giiiii! I will do no such thing! I'm embarrassed about the whole situation as it is!_

_G: Alright, alright. Listen I have to go. My father and I are looking over paper work and he wants me to finish before lunch._

_T: All right Gii. I love you, be good._

_G: Love you too darling and don't forget those pictures, o.k? _

_T: Giii!_

_G: Ha, Ha! Bye, Bye._

_T: Bye!_

Gii smiled again as he recounts the conversation with Takumi. He will call him later when he finishes with his father. As Gii said this, Gii's father walks though the door.

"Gii, are you finished with the reports I've given you?" Gii looked up at his father.

"Hai, **otokooya**. I've finished the reports plus the minutes from yesterday's meeting."

His smiled at his son. "Good. Thank you for doing the extra work. I'm proud that you are doing more work, even if it trivial."

"I don't mind father. I have to learn this don't I? It would definitely help me after graduation"

Oto Saki, with black eyes and hair, was a powerful and intimidating man. That is, intimidating to his competitors and his underlings, not to his wife and son. Besides having auburn hair and light brown eyes, which Gii inherited from his mother, his facial features, height, and build was from his father.

"Good, I want you to learn as much as possible while I'm here in Tokyo but, don't forget to have fun and enjoy yourself and your friends. I don't want you to fell the pressure of adult life just yet." Oto said with a smile.

Gii bowed, "Hai, father I'll try to remember that."

Gii would do what his father wanted because he doesn't ask a lot of him in the first place. His father wanted Gii to concentrate on school and that's it. As his graduation looms, Gii has taken every opportunity to help his father with even the smallest details for the company.

"Speaking of friends, how are Akaike-kun, Misu-kun, and Toshinisha-kun?" Oto asked. Gii hadn't expected his father to ask about his friends, especially a very special one.

"Their fine father. Misu-kun and I have buried the hatchet, so to speak. We figured since Shingyogi-kun and Takumi-kun are friends and will remain so, we will have be friends too." Gii grinned at his father. "Takumi-kun… How is he doing? Has he over come his phobia?"

Looking suddenly uncomfortable under his father gaze, Gii answered, "Hai. He seems to be closer to normal. Why do you ask?"

"Your mother and I would like to meet the young man that has stolen your heart." Gii's eyes widen with surprised and he suddenly stopped breathing. A thump on the forehead snapped him out of his daze. "Did you hear what said Giichi?" Oto asked.

"I-I- heard bu-but why would you and mother want…?"

" As I have said, your mother and I would like to meet Takumi-kun. I'm curious to meet this young man. I assume you want to have a relationship with him?"

Gii's head was spinning. "Why is his father asking all of these questions? How should I answer them? I mean…I was planning on telling in the future but, it too soon. I have to talk this over with Takumi. I can't let my parents loose on him without him being prepared."

Gii knew that his parents weren't closed-minded but, as far as Giichi Saki personal relationships are concerned, the issue is very important to the Saki family and business.

"Well, I don't know if he would be available. Finals are coming up soon and I know that he and I wouldn't have time to sit and talk with the two of you." Gii said. Hoping that would discourage the conversation from become reality, Gii, of course, overestimated his father's tenasity.

"Shidou's Spring Festival is the perfect time to get and to get to know your friends. Who knows, I might meet a young future executive for Saki Industries." Oto smiled was smooth and charming, the same one he uses on Takumi.

"As a matter of fact, he reaches in his jacket pocket, the planning committee sent an RSVP invitation to the Saki family a week ago. So, your mother and I will be going to the festival after all."

Oto waved the tickets in the air in front of Gii's face. Gii paled a little as tickets loomed in front of him…he bowed his head in defeat.

"Giichi, don't worry. Everything will be fine. Your mother and I just want to get to know Takumi-kun. For the last three years, all I ever hear you talk to on the phone, besides Akaike-kun, is Takumi-kun. He must be special to you if he is that close to you." Oto said this while gently squeezing Gii's shoulder.

"Hai, father, I guess I don't have a choice." Gii shrugged his shoulders.

"Good. Now, let's have lunch and afterwards, attend a video conference call with Daisu Industries."

With that, Oto-sama left the room and Gii to his thoughts.

Gii sat in place for a moment before whipping out his phone to warn Takumi.

Dialing Takumi phone, the voice mail comes on. "Come on Takumi! Why aren't you answering your phone?"

After the 5th try, Gii closes his phone and starts to panic all over again.

**Disclaimer**: I DON'T OWN TAKUMI-KUN. THIS WAS WRITTEN FOR FUN AND NOT PROFIT. I ASK THAT NO FLAMES OR THREATS BE GIVEN TO ME IF I RECEIVE ANY REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Beautful aka. Takumi in a Dress **_

_**Summary:**_ Toshinisha and Takumi finally gets Toshinisha's project on the way but, can Toshinisha pull off the plan.

Meanwhile, in Takumi's room, Takumi finishes his research and all of the last minute studying he needed to do before he had to meet with Toshinisha. With all study material put away, Takumi began to change out of his school uniform into regular clothes.

"It's 3:00 o'clock, I hope Toshinisha-kun is ready for me, this shouldn't take long." Takumi thought. As Takumi changed clothes, he looked at himself in the mirror. His face wasn't very "manly"; on the contrary, his features were very soft which were enhanced further by the long bangs of his black hair. He fluffed out his hair one last time, closed the closet door, and headed out of his room.

"Itie, I forgot my phone!" he said. He reached for is backpack and pulled out his phone, only to discover that the phone battery had died. "Great, now I'll have to leave it charging for a few hours. I'm not expecting a call from Gii until later tonight." Takumi shrugged as he plugged the phone up, placed it on his desk, and walked out of his room.

With a short walk to the Home Economics building, Takumi walked though the doors and into the building. The door he stood in front of said, 'Sewing Room'.

Takumi knocked, "I'm coming in."

Toshinisha turned and addressed Takumi. "Takumi-kun, I'm glad you're here!" Toshinisha said as he bowed. He went over to a rack of clothes and shoes. "O.k., let's get to business." Toshinisha said.

Takumi walked over to the rack and looked over the items. Are these the clothes that you made? Wow, they look great. Toshinisha-kun, you have real talent!" Takumi said with admiration.

"Arigoto, Takumi-kun. I'm glad you liked them. Lets hope that you can fit them."

Both he and Takumi looked at several outfits, ten in all, and placed them on a large cutting table.

"Where do I need to change Toshinisha-kun?"

Toshinisha pointed to the area that had a privacy shield and a full lengthen mirror. "You can change over Takumi-kun. Let me know if there is a problem with the fit" Takumi nodded and grabbed the first outfit and walked behind the enclosure.

Toshinisha waited with baited breath as Takumi announced, "I'm ready. I'm coming out"

Toshinisha eyes widened has Takumi modeled a pink sun flower dress with strawberries and a pink bow in front and on top of that, he included a short-cropped cardigan sweater of the same color. "Ahhhh, Takumi, kawaii! You look great!" Toshinisha said with excitement. He moved around him, "Is the dress tight? Do I need to adjustment anything?"

"No, the dress fits perfectly. You do have real talent Toshinisha-kun. You will definitely ace this project for sure," Takumi said. Takumi turned toward the mirror again and did a turn.

"O.k. Takumi-kun. Let's try on the rest of the outfits, pick at least 5 of them, and then work on a plan for hair and makeup." Takumi looked up and asked, "Do I have to wear a wig Toshinisha-kun?" "Of course Takumi-kun, I have three wigs here."

Toshinisha went to the closet and pulled out three wigs. One was dark brown with a wavy lengthen, the second was burgundy red that was straight and shoulder lengthen, and other was very curly with rose hair combs placed on the side. As Toshinisha point to Takumi he said, "My plan is to pick out the best outfits and I will do your hair and makeup."

"Hair and makeup, Toshinisha?" Takumi-kun asked. "Hai, it part of my project. I've practice hair and makeup for the home economic class. It's a huge part of my grade. Since I know you so well, finding the right makeup that will compliment your skin tone will be easy."

Takumi smiled at his friend and he bow. "I'm glad to be in capable hands than so, lets finish this. It almost dinner time and I'm starving." At that moment, his stomach growled. They both laughed and begin to go over Toshinisha's plans.

After going over the plans and dinner afterwards, Takumi walked into his room and into Misu. "Misu-kun, how was studying? Did you get everything done?" Misu smirked and replied, "Ohayo to you too Takumi-kun, I'm fine, thank you" Takumi blushed. "Yes, I did get a lot of work done so I can enjoy the festival."

"What about you, did you get everything out of the way before you went to see Toshinisha-kun?"

"Hai, I went to him as soon as I finished my work. From what Toshinisha-kun has planned, he will definitely get a solid A plus."

"Well with you helping him, he can't lose. I can't wait to see the pictures!" Misu smiled.

"Misu! Please don't say that in front of Gii. I think he was serious about wanting pictures as well."

"Speaking of which, have you talked to him since this morning?"

"Oh, thanks for reminding me Misu-kun."

Takumi grabbed his phone and found it fully charged. He opened it and looked though his call list.

"Hmm, he did try to call me." Takumi looked at the time, it was 8:00 o'clock. He speed dial the number, he let it ring, and on the second ring he was met with, "Where have you been?"

**Disclaimer**: I DON'T OWN TAKUMI-KUN. THIS WAS WRITTEN FOR FUN AND NOT PROFIT. I ASK THAT NO FLAMES OR THREATS BE GIVEN TO ME IF I RECEIVE ANY REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY!


	5. Chapter 5

_***Beautiful aka. Takumi in a Dress***_

**Summary:** With the arrival of Gii's parents becoming a reality, Misu helps Takumi put things into perspective.

"Where have you been?" Takumi yanked the phone away from his ear. "Gii…why are you yelling? Takumi yelled back. "Huh, sorry Takumi. I-I was just worried about you. I tried to call you but, you didn't answer your phone." Gii sounded contrite and Takumi voice softens, "I'm sorry Gii but, I didn't have my phone, and it needed to be charged I just came in from helping Toshinisha with his project."

"Oh? How did that go?" Gii asked. "It went well actually. Toshinisha has real talent. Each outfit me fitted me perfectly and they were very cute." Takumi told Gii Tashinisha's plans when Gii interrupted Takumi. "Boy, I would love to be there to see you dress up."

Takumis blushed, "Giiii! I'm glad your not because you will be just a distraction to me." Gii voice softened a little more, "I don't know Takumi. I wouldn't mind seeing you in a cute dress. You are beautiful enough to get anyone's attention."

Suddenly Takumi's face was red as a tomato, which Misu could help but notice. "Gii, do you really think so?" "Of course I do. I wouldn't tell you that you are beautiful just to say it. I meant every word. You are beautiful and I love you very much." Takumi's heart felt light and his insides started to tingle. "I love you Gii. I can't wait to show you how much!" Just then he remembered he was not the only one in the room. He turn and looked at Misu, who in turn, cocked an eyebrow and a smirk.

Misu softly chucked and left the room to give Takumi more privacy. "So, what did you need to talk to me about?" Startled by the sudden change of subject Gii said, "Ah well, my parents are coming to the festival." "Oh, that's good isn't?" "Well it would be but, they mainly want to meet see you."

"Oh" Takumi mood was somber which Misu noticed. "I tried to dissuaded them but, the school sent an invitation to the house already. My father was adamant that he wants to meet you." Takumi chewed on his bottom lip, "Gii, I know it's not your fault. From the sound of it, your father is very strong willed, so like someone I know."

Smiling, Gii understood what Takumi was trying to do. As is his nature, Takumi was trying to comfort Gii, which made Gii love him even more. "I'm not that bad but, thank you for the compliment. Seriously Takumi, are you ok with this?"

"Its ok Gii. I would have to meet them at some point, wouldn't I? I will be a little nervous but, with you there, it will be ok." Gii chest swelled as Takumi words surrounded him. "He trusted me. Don't worry Takumi, I will protect you!" There was silence on both ends on the phone line until Gii said, "Takumi, I will be there for you, now and forever, I promise you!" Takumi's eyes began to water. "Ar-are you finished with business with your father?" His voice was full of want and Gii heard this. "Sadly, no. I won't be able to see you until next week." Gii voice touched Takumi, as he knew that Gii missed just as much as he missed him.

Just then, Misu walked in the room and Takumi looked at his bedside clock; it was close to 10:00 p.m.

Regretfully Takumi said, "Gii, I have to go. I have a early class." "Ok, Takumi. I'm sorry to keep you on the line for so long" Takumi shook his head gently, "No, it ok Gii. I'm glad you called." "Me too. Don't worry about my parents Takumi. I'm sure they will love you just as much as I do. Good night my darling." "Good night Gii, love you."

Takumi ended his called and held the phone against his chest. "So how are things with Saki?" Misu asked. Takumi looked at Misu,"Gii's parents wants to come to meet me. I-I don't know what to do." "Well, you knew this was coming…" "I-I know this Misu-kun but it's to soon What if they don't like me and try to convince Gii to breakup with me! What if Gii and his parents fight and they disown him! I don't want that for him, I'm not worth that!" Takumi paced the floor in front of Misu. Suddenly, Misu stepped in front of Takumi grabbed, and snapped him out of his panicked pacing.

"Takumi, calm down!" Takumi eyes widened at Misu shout and he told hold of himself. "I'm sorry Misu-kun but the unknown of the situation is freaking me out!" Misu snorted and let go of his arms. "I'm sure all couples go though the ordeal of meeting the 'in-laws'. Just remember that Gii loves you and you alone." Looking at Misu, Takumi sat down on his bed and bowed his head slightly. "Thank you Misu-kun. You're right. I have to faith in Gii."

Takumi got up and walked his closet to prepare for bed. Misu looked at Takumi while he was doing this and thought, "If this is what you have to go though for those you love than I don't need it." Suddenly, his thoughts shifted to Shingyogi and his devotion towards him. Misu smiled, "Maybe its not so bad to be so dearly loved after all."

**Disclaimer**: I DON'T OWN TAKUMI-KUN. THIS WAS WRITTEN FOR FUN AND NOT PROFIT. I ASK THAT NO FLAMES OR THREATS BE GIVEN TO ME IF I RECEIVE ANY REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY!

**BTW:** Thanks everyone for the reviews! This is fun! I'll try and do more for you!


	6. Chapter 6

_***Beautiful aka. Takumi in a Dress***_

Summary: One week before the Spring Festival and Toshinsha's plans are coming a reality, while Takumi sends Gii a special email.

With last minute a preparation, Toshinisha's project was coming together nicely, at least Takumi thought so. Over the weekend and after classes, both he and Toshinisha went over every aspect of the project. Out of the ten outfits that Takumi tried on, five where picked along with the corresponding accessories. Takumi was excited to start the project. He rarely had his picture taken, let alone dressed in feminine clothing. Lucky for him, the places that were picked as locations for the shoots were more or less deserted by students. No one will recognize him from a long distance.

The best part about this is that Gii and his parents would be here well after the project is over. This will work perfectly! Takumi's thoughts were interrupted, "Say Takumi-kun, since we have time, why don't I practice on some of your make-up and hair. We can try on one of the outfits so you can get more comfortable with the fit."

"I don't know Toshinisha, I think we should wait until the project don't you think?" "Hai, we should but I want to make sure that YOU are comfortable I know this is a lot to ask at the last minute. I don't want you to feel regret for helping me." Takumi looked at him best friend and smiled, "Alright Toshinisha-kun, which outfit should I wear."

Toshinisha smiled and began to pick out an outfit that was previously rejected. He also set aside a long wavy brunette wig and a make-up kit. Takumi grabbed the outfit and walked behind the partition. "Takumi-kun while you dress, I will set up the camera equipment." "Ok, I let you know when I'm ready" As Toshinsha set up the camera and Takumi walks out wearing a lavender dress with lavender and yellow stripes. "I'm ready Toshinisha-kun." Toshinsha turn and clapped his hands, "Takumi-kun you look great, but you will look even better with your hair and makeup done."

With that Toshinisha sat Takumi at the table and began with applying his makeup and a wig. Thirty minutes later, Toshinisha gave Takumi a hand mirror and waited for his reaction. "Ok Takumi, you can look now." "Ehhh! Toshinisha!" Takumi reflection was of a beautiful young girl. His eyes were made even larger by the false eyelashes that were applied and the subtle brown eye shadow. "Toshinisha, you should make this a career. Your talents know no bounds. I look great!"

Toshinisha blushed at the compliment. "Its just for the project. I really don't see myself doing this as a career." Takumi heard the lack of self-confidence in his voice. He smile and squeezed Toshinisha's shoulder, "Its something to think about, ne?" Toshinisha smiled back, "Will see. First let's hope I can pass this mission first."

As Toshinisha walked over to the camera, he directed Takumi into position. "Ok, Takumi. Stand over by that board and pose for me." "What pose should I do?" "Just go for it. These are test photos. I just want you to get comfortable in front of the camera." Therefore, Takumi did just that. He tried many positions as Toshinisha flashed his camera.

Waving his arm, Toshinisha ending the shoot. Takumi walked over to the camera as Toshinisha looked into the screen. "Wow, look at me!" Takumi exclaimed. "You are a natural Takumi-kun. These picture are great!" Takumi stopped Toshinisha as one particular photo caught his eye. He blushed at the thought of what he wanted to do with the it. "Huh, Toshinisha-kun?" Toshinisha looked a Takumi's shy manner. "What is it Takumi-kun?" Jumbled, Takumi asked, "Can I ask you a favor, ?"

Toshinisha had to shake his head to clear it as what Takumi said shocked him. "Takumi-kun? Did you just say that you want me to send this photo to Gii-kun?" Takumi nodded, raised his head, and looked Toshinisha the eyes. "I know I said I didn't want him to see me in a dress but, want to see what his would reaction would be." Toshinisha stared a little more at Takumi until he began to get nervous. Suddenly Toshinisha snapped out of his daze and answered, "Of course, Takumi-kun I could do that for you but, would it be better if you did it instead?"

Toshinisha took photo card out of the camera and give it to Takumi. Toshinisha showed Takumi how to download the photo from the card and send it via email with a note: _I hope you like it, Love Takumi."_ "There it's done. I do hope he likes it." Takumi said as he walked towards the partition. Toshinisha took the card out of Takumi's phone. "He would have to be blind not to Takumi-kun." Takumi turned and smiled at Toshinisha, then proceeded to the partition to undress.

As Takumi and Toshinisha began to clean up, Takumi phone chimed as the answering email came back: _My dearest love, even without the makeup, you're more beautiful than words. See you soon. Love Gii. _

Standard Disclosure still applied here. No money is made.

Thanks for your support guys.

More chapters to come!

I hope the picture comes out!


	7. Chapter 7

_***Beautiful aka. Takumi in a Dress***_

**Summary:** Gii makes a major discussion about his and Takumi's relationship but will his mother approve?

**Saki House, Tokyo:** Gii was preparing to leave and run an errand for his mother when his phone binged. As he walks, he opens his phone to find a message from Takumi. This made him smile, just for second, until shock went though him. There it was, a picture of his beloved Takumi in full make-up wearing a lavender and yellow sweater that was hanging off on one shoulder. His smile was radiant as he faced the camera, the brunette hair flowed in waves over him shoulders. The caption read, '_I hope you like it, Love Takumi'_.

Gii focus shifted so much so that he didn't see the front door that immediately stopped his momentum. 'BAM!' "Itie!" Looking up and rubbing his sore forehead, he took a moment to look around and noticed that he was alone. He laughed and looked at Takumi's picture again. There he was, his beautiful Takumi. How brave of him to do this for Toshinisha and to send a picture to _him _to boot!

He sat down at the entrance and sent an answering message, '_My dearest love, even without the makeup, you're more beautiful than words. See you soon. Love Gii.'_ He closed his phone and thought about Takumi and how far he had came from a human phobe, to the strong, devoted friend and boyfriend he had become. 'He is one of a kind that's for sure and I can't image my life without him.' Gii thought. The thought made him stop short, 'You should marry him!' "Marry him!" he said out loud. He quickly covered his mouth as if to stop more from coming out.

'Well marriage is a big step but, I can't see my life without Takumi in it.' Gii thoughts swirled around the prospect of a lifetime with Takumi, until he came to a conclusion. "A commitment ring! It's a perfect idea!" "What's a perfect idea dear?" "AHHHH!" Gii screamed and whirled around to face his mother standing in the hall. "Mother…w-what are you doing here?" His mother was a tall slender woman with auburn hair and light brown eyes. She looked at Gii in amusement. She said with a smile, "I do live here Gii-kun." Gii chuckled and smiled at his mother. "Sorry mother. I didn't know that you were behind me." "I thought you left." "I'm on my way out now."

Gii turned and put on his shoes. As he prepared to leave his mother stopped him. "Gii, what did you meant about, 'It's a perfect idea.'"

"Ummm, well I just had a thought, its nothing." Gii waved off the issue but his mother was curious. "You're not telling me the truth Gii-kun." She walked towards him and smiled. "Is it about Takumi-kun?" Gii breath stopped and his eyes widen. His mother nodded in confirmation and held out her hand. "Forget about the errand Gii and talk to me for a minute." Gii did just as his mother asked and was lead to the family room.

They both sat on the couch and held hands. "Now Gii, tell me your idea." Gii looked at his mother and he knew that he couldn't stall. His father had an inkling of his feelings about Takumi but he wasn't sure about his mother. He squeezed his mother's hand gently and centered his thoughts. "I was just thinking about my commitment to Takumi-kun." Gii said this with his head down. "Hmmm, that is a lot to think about. Are you sure if that's what you want Gii?" His mother looked at him with worry in her eyes. "Hai, mother. I can't image my life without him. I don't want to image it."

He looked at his mother with eyes like his own. "I want what you have with father. I'm sorry it's not what you want to hear but, it's the truth." His mother looked at her son and saw not a boy but strong young man that he had become. "Thank you for telling me this, and no Gii I'm not disappointed. I can't wait to see this young man who stole your heart." Gii turned towards his mother and hugged her. "Thank you mother." "I'm sure I'm going to love him as much as you do." She said this with a smile and patted Gii's back. She stood up with Gii. "I love you Gii and if you are happy than I'm happy, ok." Gii nodded and smiled. He let go of his mother's hand a proceeded to complete his mission. He waved at his mother as he walked out of the door.

"Was that Gii who just left?" Oto asked. "Hai." Oto put his arms around his wife and gentle squeezed her. "He told me about Takumi-kun. I think he wants to make a serious commitment to him." Oto snorted. "Well, that's not surprising." She turned around in his arms. "You are not surprised." "No, I'm not. That boy is like me. If he sees something what he wants, he goes for it. That's how I got you." He said this while kissing his wife. "Oh really." "Hai." His smile made her weak. She counts herself very lucky to have him and Gii in her life.

Meanwhile, Gii complete his errand for his mother and was returning home. He walked passed a Tiffany's Jewelry store and walked in.

A tall gentleman greeted him. "Welcome sir, can I help you find something?" he asked. Gii blushed and said, "I'm looking for a simple band. Nothing overly outlandish." The gentleman walked toward a case that was lined with simple, elegant bands of silver. He places a card in front of Gii. "Is this for a commitment sir?" Gii's head snapped up and gave the man a look. "I'm sorry to assume…" "No-No. Umm…your assumptions are right. I am looking for a commitment ring." The gentleman looked over his choices and picked out a band of pure silver with Celtic designs etched into it. "How is this one sir?" Gii looked at the band and said, "Its perfect. Can you put 'Forever and always' on the inside?" "Of course sir. I can put it on order and have it done by the end of the week." "That's perfect. Thank you." "Not a problem sir and congratulations."

Gii completed his transaction with the clerk and walked out of the store. His smile turned heads but, of course, his thoughts were only for Takumi and his reaction to the gift. The sunny, clear blue sky made his steps even lighter as he made his way home.

**Disclaimer**: I DON'T OWN TAKUMI-KUN. THIS WAS WRITTEN FOR FUN AND NOT PROFIT. I ASK THAT NO FLAMES OR THREATS BE GIVEN TO ME IF I RECEIVE ANY REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY!

Thanks to Xyenia for the idea. Running into a door is much more funnier!

BTW: I tried to add a pic if Mao-chan in a yellow and lavender stripped sweater and wig but, it didn't work. So sorry!


	8. Chapter 8

_***Beautiful aka. Takumi in a Dress***_

**Summary:** Certain animals can sense natural disasters before they happen and humans are no different. With two days until the Spring Festival, Toshinisha's _personal _disaster has finally come to Shidou High.

"Everything was going so well," Toshinisha thought. As he made his way to find Takumi, he stopped suddenly, "What I'm I going to tell Takumi-kun?' He sat down on a near by bench and put head in his hands. 'How will he react when I tell him that the project was move to the day of the festival?' He replayed different scenarios of the conversation in his head, and all were disastrous than the next.

_Toshinisha in Tokino-sensei's classroom:_ Toshinisha-kun stayed behind from his other classmates when Tokino-sensei asked him to. Toshinisha walked to the desk and asked, "Is there something you wanted Tokino-sensei?" "Hai, Toshinisha-kun. I see that you are the only one who is willing to turn in your project early is that correct?" "Hai, I believe that I'm the only one. Is that going to be a problem?" "No, on the contrary, I expect for you to do it early however, I will need you to move it to the day of the festival." Tokino-sensei looked at Toshinisha expectantly.

Toshinisha-kun jaw would have hurt if it _really_ did hit the floor. "B-but Tokino-sensei, the only reason why I wanted to do the project early was to attend the festival and have time for my other studies for finals!" "I know this Toshinisha-kun but, I had a death in my family and I have to go out of town. I want to make sure that _I_ get to view your final work before I leave for the funeral. You _do_ have a talent Toshinisha and I want to see it before the end of the semester." At the mention of his sensei's family member, Toshinisha calmed down and said, "I understand sensei. The situation is beyond your control. I guess my 'subject' and I can setup early before the festival. If we do this then, I wouldn't have to miss my other duties during the festival." Tokino-sensei smiled, "I think that would work Toshinisha-kun. Let me help you. I can wrangle up some help from the second years so they can learn from you. I'll even add extra points to their grades as an incentive!" Tokino-sensei got up from his chair to make his plans. "That's sounds like a great idea sensei and the extra pair of hands will be a great help." Toshinisha smiled at his sensei but he knew that he would have to convince his "subject" of this as well.

_Back at the bench_: "With his head still in hands, Toshinisha still hasn't come up with an solution to his problem. " Toshinisha, what's wrong? Did something happen?" Toshinisha jumped 5 feet. It was Takumi-kun and he sat next Toshinisha with him knowing it. 'Man, he's sneaky!' Toshinisha thought. "No-No, nothing's wrong, ha, ha." Takumi looked at Toshinisha to the point that it made him extremely uncomfortable and he turned red in the face. "O.K. Toshinisha-kun, what wrong?" Takumi asked. Toshinisha turned to Takumi and clapped his hands together as if in prayer. "Takumi-kun, please don't be upset. I promise that it wasn't my fault! Please don't be mad!" With a calming gesture Takumi said, "O.K.-O.K. I won't be upset. Now tell me what happened. Is it about your project?" Toshinisha bowed his head, nodded, and said softly, "Hai."

After Toshinisha tell of woe, Takumi laughed. "Toshinisha-kun, what I'm going to do with you?" Takumi asked while ruffling Toshinisha's hair. "Takumi-kun! You're not mad at me?" "Why would I be? It's not your fault? Your project is ready, right? All we need to do is take the pictures plus, we're going to have some extra help so that's a plus, right?" "Hay!" Toshinisha said feeling a lot better. Takumi was always like that. Despite his own problems, Takumi always made time for him. He was fortunate to have a best friend like Takumi.

With yet another crisis adverted, Takumi enters his dorm room to wind down after a long day. No Misu-kun yet so he had the room to himself. As he changes out of his school uniform, into regular clothes, his phone rings, it's Gii. "Moshi, moshi." Takumi answered. "Hello love. How was your day?" Takumi smiled and sat on his bed. "Everything's fine Gii, though I'm missing you terribly." "Well you don't have to worry about that. I will back to school tomorrow." "Really Gii!" "Hai, and my parents will be with me. I just thought to remind you of that." "I know, you told me." "Don't worry Takumi everything will be alright." "I hope so love. I don't want to be the cause of any friction between you and your parents." "Trust me you won't. Have faith in me, o.k." Takumi smiled, "Hai, Gii. I have faith in you. I love you very much." Takumi voice was soft and full of longing. He hoped that Gii understands his need to see him. "Not as much as I love you. I'll see you the day after tomorrow. Goodbye love." "Good bye Gii".

Takumi's heart calmed after talking with Gii. It always does. It's something about his voice that has a profound effect on Takumi. No, Takumi thought, not just his voice. It's _all_ of him, his mannerism, his faithfulness, his strength, his devotion, his intelligence, and his overall beauty that draws Takumi to Gii.

At the beginning of the year, Takumi was worried about the changes that will occur after graduation, more importantly, his relationship with Gii. Takumi voiced his concerns to Gii during their less than frequent rendezvous' in Gii dorm room. While lying in bed, Takumi asked, "Gii, can you promise me that we will have this after we graduate?" "Takumi? What do you mean?" Takumi settled more conformability on Gii's shoulder. "With graduation coming and than university right after that, I'm afraid that we will lose what we have, that life will separate us again." Gii embraces Takumi even tighter and said, "Takumi, I _can_ promise you that my love for will never change. Not matter what is out there, we will face it together. Do you understand me?" Takumi nodded as tears began to flow. Gii gently places kisses on Takumi's forehand as Takumi fell asleep. He remembered that night, and it made him want Gii even more. "Hurry home my darling."

**Disclaimer**: I DON'T OWN TAKUMI-KUN! THIS WAS WRITTEN FOR FUN AND NOT PROFIT. I ASK THAT NO FLAMES OR THREATS BE GIVEN TO ME IF I RECEIVE ANY REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY!

BTW: If I won the lottery, would write more each day! As it is, work is work and that is what is taking a lot out of my time from my story. So bear with me, it's almost done! Reviews are nice. Be kind please!


	9. Chapter 9

_***Beautiful aka. Takumi in a Dress***_

_**Summary:**_ It's the day of the Spring Festival and Toshinisha is finally working towards completing his project. However, what will happen when the Saki family comes a little early to Shidou High.

_**The D-day or the Spring Festival:**_ Its 7 "o clock in the morning and Toshinisha, Takumi, and a group of first years are setting of props, tables, wardrobes, camera equipment for the shot. The spot that Toshinisha and Takumi picked was behind the Home Economic building that included a small flower bed, a koi pond, and several sakura trees that were alive with soft pink blooms. Toshinisha like the spot because it's close to the building in case he needed anything from within the building and Takumi liked it because it was fair away from the crowds of the festival. Everyone helped out with setting up the tent in which Takumi will have to dress of the shoot.

The wardrobe consist of one frilly dress with lace from top to bottom, ruffles at the hem and sleeves, and big silk pink bow in the back. The second was a school girl uniform of a plaid pattern of light pink and sea green with a sea green sleeveless sweater vest, a white-uniform shirt with a scalloped collar, black long socks, and standard penny lophers shoes. The third outfit was a white navy short suit set with matching navy hat, white long legged tights, and red Mary Jane flats. The fourth outfit was similar to the first dress however, it was more frilly, more HiMe in design. The dress had more pearls sewn in, more silk and floral ribbons added to it. The look was completed with a pair of soft pink Mary Jane platform shoes and white knee length tights. The final outfit was a pure white traditional wedding kimono and a watabohshi. Toshinisha was particularly proud of the wedding dress because it mirrors the one his obaasan wore when she got married.

With everything set up, Toshinisha turned to Takumi and the first years and said, "Ok everyone! We are ahead of schedule which means we will be done just in time for the festival." "Alright!" said one first year as he clapped his fellow comrade on the back. Takumi turned to the group and said, "You guys are going to enjoy the festival so, make sure that Toshinisha-sempai's project passes the test, right!" "Right!" "Toshinisha-kun, where should we start?" Toshinisha led the group into the tent were the wardrobes, hair, and makeup were set-up. Takumi changed out of his regular clothes into the first outfit of a HiMe style dress of ruffles, lace, and ribbons. With a soft pink cardigan sweater, white knee-high tights, pink slippers, and a large pink handbag. Toshinisha sat Takumi down at the makeup table, while a first year gently placed a red straight wig on Takumi's head. Finishing the makeup, Toshinisha added a wide pink headband. "Wow!" "Kawaii!" commented the first years. Takumi walked to the full lengthen mirror and smiled at he reflection. He agreed with the others, "Toshinisha, I look great!" He adjusted the wig and smooth out the front of the dress. He turned to face the others and was greeted with starry-eyed first years. Takumi blushed and said, "Arigatuo for the compliment but, its Toshinisha-sempai's talent at work here." It was Toshinisha's turn to blush as the first year's focused on him. One of the students bowed to him, "I hope to learn a little from you before your graduate, Toshinisha-sempai!" The others bowed to him as well as they express the same sentiment, Toshinisha bowed in turn, "Arigatuo now, let's get started!" "Hai!"

So it began, Toshinisha, Takumi, and the first years work the photo shoot. With different outfits and poses, Takumi enthusiastically threw himself into the work. With each outfit, draw positive praises from the first years. Toshinisha chest swelled with pride as each outfit was perfectly displayed by his best friend Takumi. In between shoots, Takumi took a break to stretch his arms and legs. While sipping from a juice box that a first year brought him, he looked at the time on his watch and wondered, "Should I call Gii? No, he'll be here in a little while. By then, Toshinisha-kun's project will be over." Takumi idly walked around the Home Economic Building, just waiting to start the photo shoot again. Just as he begin to head back to Toshinisha, he saw a group of students heading his way. It was none other than Akaike-kun, Shingyouji-kun, and Misu-kun. All three stopped and pointed at him. "Oh no!" Takumi said, as he turned frantically walked back to the group.

"Excuse me, excuse me, Miss are you lost?" It was Akaike-kun! Of course, Akaike-kun is the head of the displisiplinary committee and Gii's best friend. He would want to know what's this strange 'girl' is doing lurking around the school's grounds. Just before Takumi could make it around the corner of the building, Takumi was suddenly grabbed by the arm and spun around. "Excuse Miss you don't belong here without…!" He didn't finish his sentence as Akaike-kun eyes met Takumi's. "T-Takumi?" Takumi smiled coyly and bowed at Akaike-kun, "Konnichiwa, Akaike-kun." Akaike looked at from head to toe without making a sound. At the same time, Misu-kun and Shingyouji was behind him with the same look. "Takumi-sempai? You look beautiful!" Shingyouji said with awe. Takumi blushed, "Arigatuo Shingyouji-kun" Shaking his head and finding his voice, Akaike said, "Takumi-kun what is this about?" "Sorry Akaike-kun, this is the project that I told you about remember?" Takumi waved at himself. Akaike-kun stopped and tried to recall to conversation. "You're right Takumi-kun, we did have that discussion. I guess with all of the studying for finals and prepping for the festival, I had forgotten." Akaike was slightly embarrassed but Takumi waved it off, "It's ok Akaike-kun, I understand." "So, I take it that what you are wearing is part of Toshinisha-kun's project?" Misu asked. Takumi smile at Misu, "Hai, this is one of five outfits. I have one more to do and we'll be finished. You should see the pictures, they're amazing!"

Toshinisha and the group of first years came around the corner and stopped. The first years bowed to their sempai's and stared at the most popular boys at Shidou. "Misu-kun, Akaike-kun, and Shingyouji-kun what are you doing here with Takumi?", Toshinisha asked. Toshinisha wringed his hands and worried that he might have gotten Takumi in trouble. "Don't worry Toshinisha-kun. Takumi and I was just talking about your project and from what I can tell, you will definitely get an A." Akaike-kun smiled at his classmate. "Arigatuo Akaike-kun." "By the way, who are your fan boys?" "Oh no, they're my assistants. They are here for extra points for finals." Toshinish turned toward the group and noticed the starry gazes that they had. "First years," Toshinisha huffed, shook his head.

Turning his attention toward Takumi, Akaike asked, "Will you have time to finish here and spend time with Gii-sempai?" "Hai, he's not due until later this afternoon. I have one more outfit to try on and then we will be finished, right Toshinisha-kun?" "Hai, and if we don't get you into it, we won't make it." Takumi looked at his watch, "You're right, I'm sorry Akaike-kun, I really have to go but, I will meet with you guys later with Gii-sempai, ok?" "Ok then, we'll see you soon." With that, Akaike, Misu, and Shingyouji turned and walked back toward the trail. "Are you alright Takumi-kun?" "I'm fine Toshinisha-kun. Let's go and finish this thing." With that, Takumi, Toshinisha, and the others walked towards the garden.

_**Meanwhile at the Saki Residence:**_ "Giichi, are ready? Do you have everything you need?" Gii's mother asked. "Hai, haha I'm ready." Gii turned and watched as his mother and father walked toward him. It was decided that the family would leave early for the festival so as to have time to talk to the dean and, most importantly, Takumi. As for Gii, he couldn't wait to see his beloved. He thought about calling he but he decided to wait. The chauffer loaded their bags in their car as the Saki's got in. As the car pulled out, Gii's mother asked, "Dear, do you want to make reservations at the local ryokan?" Oto looked at his wife, "I don't see why not? It has been a while since we were at a ryokan. We should enjoy it before heading back to New York." "That is a good idea, haha." Gii said. "I'll do it than." She took out her phone Sakura's Ryokan Palace, a family own business that was 45 minutes from Shidou. As she made her arrangements, Oto-sama looked at his wife adorningly. Gii watched his parents and thought, "This is what I want with Takumi. We can't get married but I know we will have each until the end."

An hour later, the Saki clan drove up to the gates of Shidou High. The festival hasn't started but, students and visitors where beginning to mill about. As Gii got out the car, he heard his father say, "Please, take our things to the Sakura Ryokan and wait for our call to retrieve us." The driver nodded and drove away. Gii was anxious to find Takumi but he didn't want to be disrespectful and rush his parents. Feeling his anxious, his father said turn to Gii and smiled, " Ready to go son?" Gii blused, "Hai." With mother and father in tow, the Saki's made their way to find Takumi. Gii heard the whispers as the family walked though the crowd. Gii didn't pay it no mind. He was only focus on getting to Takumi. They looked in the places where Gii thought that Takumi would be at with no such luck. "Where is he?" Gii tried to phone and text Takumi but neither was answered.

Just then he ran into Akaike-kun. "Akaike-kun!" Akaike turned and smiled at his best friend, "Hey Gii you're early. How was your trip?" "Good, my parents and I are here a little early. I'm looking for Takumi-kun, have you seen him?" "Hai, I saw him with Toshinisha-kun near the Home Economics Building." " The Home Eco building? Why would he be there?" "Gii did he tell you that he was helping Toshinisha-kun with a project?" "Hai, he did but, he said they would be finished a day before the festival." Akaike shrugged his shoulder, "I guess there was a change of plans? I know the whole crew is still there." Just as he finished, Gii's parents walked up to them. "Ah, Akaike-kun what a nice surprise. It's good to see you again." Akaike looked up at Oto-sama face, bowed, and said, "Ogenki desu-ka Oto-san, Kai-san?" "Genki-desu, there is no need to be formal with us, ok?" "Hai." Looking at Gii's parents, Akaike can now understand where Gii got his looks and mannerisms from. "Akaike-kun, were going to find Takumi-kun and then meet up with Misu-kun and Shingyouji-kun." "That's fine. You have another hour or so before the festival starts." Gii nodded and said his goodbyes to Akaike-kun.

As the Saki's walks toward the Home Economic building, Gii notice activity near the garden in the back. The further he walked, the better he could see the person that was dressed in a pure white traditional wedding kimono and a watabohshi. At first Gii was confused, "Is Toshinisha still working?" Then he thought about it, "I am a little early." As they continued to the building, Gii mother asked, "Gii, do you see Takumi anywhere?" Just as Gii started to answer, he came to an abrupt stop and right in front of him was Takumi. In the middle of large red pillow, surrounded by pink sakura blooms was Takumi. He was dressed in a pure white traditional wedding kimono and a watabohshi. His hair was obscure by the wedding headdress but he could tell it was Takumi. The boy that was surrounding him was Toshinisha. The photo scoot scene looked professional even for students. Toshinsha was adjusting the dress and talking to Takumi. They were so busy, that they didn't see the Saki's until Gii stopped the activity. "Takumi?"

**Disclaimer**: I DON'T OWN TAKUMI-KUN! THIS WAS WRITTEN FOR FUN AND NOT PROFIT. I ASK THAT NO FLAMES OR THREATS BE GIVEN TO ME IF I RECEIVE ANY REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY!

*Wasn't that exciting boys and girls! I have one more chapter to go, YAY!


	10. Chapter 10

_***Beautiful aka. Takumi in a Dress***_

**Summary: **Takumi finally meets Gii's parents but, a surprise is in store for them.

Toshinisha focused his camera on Takumi as he sat calmly in the middle of a large red pillow. The gentle breeze carried pink sakura blossoms in the air, which landed on Takumi. Toshinisha stopped filming to brush some of the petals off of him. "Takumi, I have one more picture to take." "Thank goodness. It's getting a little warm. I'll have plenty a time to shower and change clothes before Gii gets here." " Takumi-kun, are you going to meet his parents? Aren't you nervous?" "Of course I am. These are Gii"s parents. If we are going to be together, I would have to get along with them wouldn't?" Hai, I guess you would but, are you prepared for them to reject you?" Takumi looked at Toshinisha worriedly. "Toshinisha I-" He looked at hands in his lap, "I haven't thought about that or at least I try not to." Toshinisha stopped and looked at his best friend. "Takumi. I'm not trying to upset you but I just want you to be prepared for that possibility." I've had the same thoughts. If Gii's parents disagree with our relationship, I would give him up, even at the expense of my own happiness." Toshinisha's heart went out to his friend. He will support his two friends as best as he could.

"Senpai, senpai! What should we do with this?" A first year walked up to Toshinisha with a beautiful black Haori (jacket) and gray Hakama (pants) wedding kimono. "Toshinisha? When did you get that? It wasn't part of the wardrobe." Toshinisha blushed and grabbed the outfit from the first year. "Oh this, ha, ha! Well, I had an idea of having a picture of Takabasha-kun and Gii-kun together in the wedding outfits however with Takabasha-kun sick and Gii-kun out of town, I canceled the idea. "Well, I'm glad you didn't." Toshinisha smiled at the jealousy in Takumi's voice. They both laughed at the visual that it would've made when a voice made them and time stop.

"Takumi?" Takumi, Toshinisha, and the other kohai's slowly turn to find Gii, a man and woman standing a few feet from them. With wide eyes he gasped, "Gii, W-W-What are you doing here?" Not answering Takumi's question, Gii slowly walked toward him. Takumi held his breath as Gii focused was solely on him. Meanwhile, Toshinisha and the first years couldn't believe that the Saki Gii-sensai was there, with them! They watched the drama unfold as Gii-senpai walked slowly toward Takumi-sempai. "Gii-senpai is so handsome." said one first year with awe. "Takumi-senpai is so lucky.", another whispered. "Don't give up Gii-senpai. Go for it!" says another.

Not wanting to trip in the gown, Takumi fully turned to Gii as he stood in front of him. For his part, Gii was dressed in blue denim, a long sleeve cotton shirt, and a black knit vest. His hair was done in the usual style but to Takumi, Gii the most beautiful being he has ever seen. Gii silently looked at Takumi with clear light-brown eyes. Takumi was afraid to move. 'What is he thinking?' What should I do?' Slowly, Gii grabbed Takumi's left hand with his right, brought it to his lips, and gently kissed it. Loud gasps surrounded the couple but none paid any attention. They only had each other and that moment. "Gii, I don't understand" Takumi said softly. "Takumi, I don't have the words." Gii breached the remaining inches to put his arm around Takumi's waist. Then without warning, Gii gently kissed Takumi's forehead and whispered, "You look beautiful. I love you." sofly Takumi said, "I love you too." Their forehands met and they savored the closeness. "Everything's perfect." Gii said. Gii lifted his head from Takumi's, "You're forfilling my wildest dreams. This is what I have always dreamed about for so long." "Gii. I don't know what to say. I've had the same dreams too but…" "Um, Gii-kun? I'm sorry but I thought that you weren't do until later today." The couple broke apart and looked at Toshinisha, "Hai, we were but my parents wanted to come here early." "Your parents?" Takumi asked. All attention was turned to the older couple. Both bowed, "Ohayoo gozaimasu, it's a pleasure to meet you." Takumi blushed deeply and bowed, "Hajimemashite." Gii's mother slowly walked towards Takumi. She smiled and said, "I know who you are. I've heard so much about you from Gii-kun. Please excuse the interruption but we wanted to see the person who stole our son's heart." She smiled at Takumi, which eased his anxiety. Takumi looked toward Gii's father as he smiled at him.

Takumi felt as sense of welcome from Gii's parents and he relaxed in Gii's arms. "I'm sorry you have to see me like this but, I'm helping my friend with his project," "No need to apology Takumi-kun, you are very good friend to have done this. Gii-kun explained the situation to us. I have to admit Toshinisha-kun, you have a wonderful talent." Gii's mother smiled at Toshinisha who blushed. "Arigatou. As a matter of fact, I've completed the shoot so Takumi is free to go. We don't want to be late for the festival." "Wait Toshinisha could you do one more thing for me?" "Of course, Takumi. What is it?" Takumi turned to Gii and said, "I want you to take our picture." "Takumi, I don't understand." Gii asked. Toshinsha, however, caught on. Toshinisha turned to the still dazed first year student who held on to the wedding suit and took it from him. He turned to Gii and bowed, "I would be honored if you would wear this."

Gii took the garment and looked at Takumi. "Do you mind Takumi?" With eyes shining Takumi said, "No. I don't mind at all." Gii smiled and turned to face a group of starry eyed first years. Together they bowed and said, "We will help Gii-senpai." Gii turned to Takumi with a raised eyebrow and a smirk, "Your fan club, Takumi-kun?" "You could say that." The first years escorted Gii to the Takumi used.

Minutes later, Gii strolls out in the wedding suit and took Takumi's breath away. Takumi's heart fluttered as he gazed at Gii. 'Can anyone compare to him?' Takumi thought. Gii lifted Takumi's hand to his lips again and kissed. So caught up with each other, Toshinisha lifted his camera and clicked. "Nice pose you two. Now, can you stand near the sakura trees?" The couple did what they were told and pose, smiling as Toshinisha took their picture. Once they were finished Gii's mother asked, "Could we have a copy of those?" "Hai, I could have them downloaded within a hour." She nodded and turned to the young couple. "Are you ready?" "Yes, haha. We will have to give Takumi and the others sometime to clean up and change." "That's fine son. Your mother and I will meet with the dean. That will give you, Takumi-kun and the others to clean up." With everyone in agreement, Gii parents walked in the direct of the main building.

As Takumi watch Gii parents disappear, Gii turned to Takumi and said, "Takumi-kun, let's hurry and help Toshinisha-kun clean up." "I have to undress and change into my regular clothes. I don't want to get the gown dirty." With that, Takumi and a few first years, walked toward the tent to change. "You should've seen Takumi-kun. He was great! You are very lucky to have him." Gii looked at Toshinisha-kun and smiled. "I know."

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TAKUMI-KUN! THIS WAS WRITTEN FOR FUN AND NOT PROFIT. I ASK THAT NO FLAMES OR THREATS BE GIVEN TO ME IF I RECEIVE ANY REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY!

*Did I say this was the last chapter?


	11. Chapter 11

_***Beautiful aka. Takumi in a Dress***_

**Summary: **Will Hayama Takumi pass or fail the "Meet the Parents" test?

As the festival winds down, Takumi, Gii, and Gii's parents are spending the remainder of the day site seeing and talking. Sometimes Takumi drifts from the conversation to what was to come. Although Gii's parents looked happy, Takumi needed assurances that they won't turn on him. Having Gii beside him helped but the worry wouldn't leave him. Sensing this Gii turned to him, "Takumi, daijoubu?" "Hai, Gii…I just." "Maybe we should sit somewhere and talk." Gii's mother said. "I know a place haha." Gii answered. Gii lead them to the deck and picnic table where Takumi and Akaike-kun often discuss private details about his and Gii love life. As they sat, Gii and Takumi and Gii's father and his wife sat in front of each other, Takumi's hands began to sweat and shake. Gii's mother saw this and smiled as she gentle held both hands in her own. Immediately, Takumi calmed down, looked into her face, and then looked at their hands. "Moushiwake arimasen deshita…I." "No Takumi, look at me." Takumi looked and saw something that he never saw in his own mother's eyes, love. "Listen to me. No need to be formal with us. You _are_ part of the family." With that statement, Takumi eyes widened, "You don't think that I don't see the love between the two of you?" She turned to Gii who stared at her. She huffed, "Boys, I'm a mother. I would be neglectful if I didn't know my own son's heart."

Gii's eyes traveled to his father who looked at him with pride. "Gii. You _are_ my heir but, most importantly you are my _son_ and no matter who you love, I want you as happy as I am with your mother." "Father…I" Gii stopped when he raised his hand. "Listen Gii. You and Takumi-kun are young and you have a lot of learning left to do before you level up to a serious relationship but I wanted to let you know that if you ever want to make this official, you have my blessing." Gii couldn't talk or breathe. Takumi noticed this and let go one of Gii's mother's hand to pat him on the back. "Gii, diajoubu?" Gii slowly looked into Takumi worried face and smirked, "Takumi, how do you feel about spending a lifetime with me." Takumi answered with a soft smile, "I think I can handle you." Gii smile brighten. That was Takumi's final answer. Gii turned to his parents and bowed, "Arigatou gozaimasu." Takumi bowed as well, "Arigatou gozaimasu."

"It's not going to be easy. People _will_ contest your relationship. I'm not trying to discourage you but I want you to understand what you are up against." Gii's father looked at both boys seriously. "Takumi and I know this father but I can't imagine my life, my world without him." Gii turned to Takumi and his eyes misted a little. Finally, Takumi spoke,"Gii-kun has changed my life. He has protected me and made me feel safe. I love him so much, I just want you to know that." "From what Gii had explained to us Takumi-kun, Gii has cured your phobia?" Gii's father asked. Takumi nodded, "He has done that and more. He's helped me out of my shell. Through Gii, I've made important friends here in Shidou. I can't thank him enough for what he has done for me." "So you are with Gii because you feel obligated to him?" "Father that's…!" Gii stopped as Oto raised his hand again. "What if I told you that I forbid you from seeing Gii from know on. What if his mother and I packed his clothes and take him back with us to America?" Takumi looked Oto in the eye, "I would let him go then." Gii gasped, "Takumi, you would do that to _me_; to _us_?" Takumi heart was sore at the defeated tone in Gii's voice but, it was something that had to be said, "Hai." Takumi took Gii warm hands and squeezed gently, "Gii, you know I would do it if it will make your situation better. I hate to make things difficult for you. I want you to be happy all of the time…" "But being with _you_**, **is what makes me happy! Nothing and no one else matters!" Takumi shook his head and smiled, "No Gii, your family matters. You can't deny that." Gii eyes shifted to his parents, than at Takumi and he bowed his head in defeat. "Your relationship with your parents is something that I will never will have with mine. You are very lucky and I envy you." Gii's head shot up, "Takumi." "Gii, I would give up everything to make sure that you are happy. Don't get me wrong; I _will _fight for you as best as I can. I won't back down from what is mine. I want you to understand that." Takumi looked at Gii fiercely as well as Gii's parents.

"And that is how it should be." Oto said. "Together you will survive anything." With that, Oto held his wife's hand firmly as he graced her with a smile.As the sun came down, future plans were made to spend a summer in New York. Gii's father called for the car to take them to the ryokan. Takumi and Gii escorted them to the main entrance, "Mother and father, will you stop, and say goodbye before you head back to New York?" Gii asked. "Of course we will," Gii mother's answered excitedly, "I saw some kawaii shops the last time I visit. I wanted to buy a few things for you and Takumi-kun." Oto, of course, groaned at the word 'shopping'. Gii chuckled. As the car pulled up, Gii's mother calmed in first, followed by Oto. "Be good boys we will see before we leave." He waved at the couple as the car pulled off. Takumi signed heavily and leaned against Gii. "Its over!" Gii chuckled and gently rubbed Takumi's back. He led Takumi back to the festival site, which was being taken down. They still had to help with the clean up.

After, the clean up, Akaike, Misu, Toshinisha, Shingyouji, Gii, and Takumi sat tiredly together to eat dinner. They discussed the day's events. "So Toshinisha-kun, when will know about your grade." Gii asked. Toshinisha answered, "Monday. The pictures will be made into a portfolio for future references." "That's wonderful Toshinisha-kun! I know you'll ace it for sure!" Shingyouji said excitedly. Everyone nodded in agreement. With dinner over, the group parted ways, with a promise to meet up again after studies. Walking together, but separately, Takumi and Gii made their way to their dorm room. The moon was full and bright as if the Moon goddess was shining her blessings on the couple. Secret smiles were share as they made their way to Takumi's door. With redden cheeks Takumi said, "I thought we were going to your room." "Trust me I want to do that more than anything but, I'm tired and I know you are too." Gii said with regret. A yawn was Gii's answer and they both smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow, o.k. I love you." "I love you more, Gii." With a gentle kiss, Gii made his way to his dorm room and to bed.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TAKUMI-KUN! THIS WAS WRITTEN FOR FUN AND NOT PROFIT. I ASK THAT NO FLAMES OR THREATS BE GIVEN TO ME IF I RECEIVE ANY REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY!


	12. Chapter 12

_***Beautiful aka. Takumi in a Dress***_

This story is for all of those who are graduating this year. Congratulations Class of 2012 for all of your hard work and dedication!

Summary: Graduating is finally but, with all the activity, one student is lost in the crowed.

The next day the elder Saki's were embracing Takumi and Gii in goodbye at the school's entrance_. _Gii's mother hugged Gii and Takumi together fiercely, "Haha, I can't breathe." "Sorry, Gii", with a last pat on the heads on both boys, she stepped back and smiled. " I can't wait for you to come and visit us. Takumi you will love New York. Its very much like Tokyo, its very busy and noisy." Takumi smiled, "I'm very excited to be invited. I can't wait to see it. Once we start university, Gii and I won't have the time."

"Graduation. I'm trying to forget about it. We will be too busy with studies to think about a vacation." Gii signed. "Goshinpai naku Gii-kun, you and Takumi-kun will accomplish your goals here. You've done so much and made so many interesting friends. I'm very proud of you," Oto said. Oto hugged his son again, and turned and hugged Takumi. "Take good care of him, Takumi." Oto whispered in his ear. Takumi smiled and nodded. With that said both parents entered the taxi and drove off. Takumi signed, "I missed them already." Gii wrapped his arm around him gently, "I think my mother has adopted you. Would that be a problem for you?" "Strangely, it doesn't. She's like the mother that I should have had." Gii turned and face Takumi, as has thoughts wondered. "Hey, don't forget you are loved and wanted."

Gii leaned in with a gentle kiss which Takumi melted in. "Excuse me, there's will no smooching on school's grounds." The pair turned suddenly to face Akaike, Arata, Shingyouji, and Toshisha. With a serious like look he said, "I guess I will have to report this to the board. What do you think Misu-kun?" "I think you're right. We can't have that kind of display here. It will give the students the wrong idea." Misu smirked as Shingyouji giggled. "Oh no Gii, what should we do?" Gii went along with it and shrugged, "I don't know Takumi what did you think we should do?" Takumi placed his finger under his chin in mock comtemplation, "Well I guess if we are going to get in trouble anyway, why not make the best of it." Suddenly, Takumi grabs Gii and peppers his face with kisses.

"Totally hopeless." Akaike said. The group watches the pair with affection; even Misu hugs Shingyouji, which was returned just as tightly. "Ok you two, we have studies to get to." Takumi stopped and turned toward Akaike, leave Gii slightly stunned. "Hai!" Takumi grabs Gii's hand as the group walked together towards that school. "Takumi-kun, Gii-kun are you ok?" Shingyouji asked. They both nodded, "Where fine Shingyouji, thank you for asking. Gii parents were wonderful." "I'm happy for you Takumi-kun." Shingyouji smiled at his friend.

Gii smiled at Shingyouji and the others and counted his blessings that he and Takumi had such a strong support system.

With studies done, finals taken and passed, graduation has settled on Shidou. The school was in a flurry of activity as third year students prepare to leave the protective gates of the school and into the real world. Everyone was excited and heavy hearted at the prospect of becoming adults. One such student was Shingyouji Kanemitsu. He himself had one more year at Shidou and without Misu he would be alone. During one of their library study sessions, Shingyouji voiced his unhappiness with Takumi. Shingyouji couldn't concentrate with is mind on Misu leaving him behind. More than once Takumi had to tap Shingyouji on the arm to break him out of his daze. Finally Takumi asked, "Shingyouji-kun tell me what's wrong?" "Kawari nai desu, Takumi-kun." Shingyouji blushed as his thoughts once again focused on Misu. Takumi softly at him and Shingyouji relented. "Could we take a break from studying?" Takumi asked. "We can get a snack from the cafeteria, how's that?" "Hai, that's fine. I'll treat!" Shingyouji answered. With that, the two friends packed up their books and headed toward the cafeteria.

The dining room was full of students as Takumi and Shingyouji ordered their snacks. They were forced to find one of many benches that litter the school grounds. Once settled, Takumi began their previous conversation. "Shingyouji, tell what's troubling you? Is it Misu-kun?" Shingyouji blushed and started to fidget, "I _am_ worried about Misu-kun." He stopped his sentence and looked up into Takumi's face. He saw nothing but encouragement to continue. "You, Gii-kun, Misu-kun, Akaike-kun, and Toshinsha-kun are graduating soon and I will be alone here." He pouted as he said this. "Misu-kun will be excepted at university in Tokyo. Once he is there, he will forget about me, I just know he will!" His bottom quivered and eyes became watery. Calmly Takumi said, "Shingyouji-kun, Misu-kun won't forget about you. He will miss you just as much as you will miss him." "How do you know this?" "I'm his roommate and friend. He doesn't say it but, I'm 100% sure that he has the same thoughts and feeling that you have. Have you talk to Misu-kun about your feelings?" Shingyouji shook has head, "No, I'm too embarrassed to bring it up. I was hoping that maybe he'd come to me but, you know Mish-kun is."

Takumi huffed. Yes, he _did_ know but still Shingyouji should bring this subject up to Misu-kun. It was the only thing that would bring him peace.

Out of the corner of his eye, Takumi notice Misu-kun walking towards the cafeteria. "Look Shingyouji there's Misu-kun. Misu-kun!" As Takumi waved to Misu's attention, Shingyouji tried to stop him. "Takumi don't…what are you doing?" "Trying to solve your problem. Trust me." Takumi smiled at Shingyouji and turned as Misu stop at their table. Misu attention zeroed in Shingyouji as Takumi greeted his roommate. "Ogenki desuka, Misu-kun?" "Watashi wa genki desu, Takumi Arigato." Misu turned, "I was just going to take a break before heading back to study hall. I assume that is what you two are doing?" He looked at Takumi then back at Shingyouji who still hasn't raised his head up to greet him. He was very quite. Misu frowned, "Shingyouji is something wrong?" Shingyouji jump a little, "No, yes, I-I." Shingyouji can't getting it out with Misu so close to him. Misu settled down next to him, "Shingyouji?" Misu gently turned Shingyouji to face him. "I'm here in front of Shingyouji. Tell me what's wrong?" Still unsure of what is was going to say, he went what was in his heart. "You're leaving me. Next year, I'll be the only one here." Misu had to bend down to hear him properly. Misu smiled at him, "I see that you are having to same worries too?" Shingyouji's head shot up. "Hai. I can't seem to concentrate on my studies. The only thing that's bothering me is that you won't here with me. It's not fair!" As he said this, Misu rubbed arms to calm Shingyouji down.

"I'm going to miss you too." Misu stroked Shingyouji's soft hair. "For a whole year I'll miss your face, your smile, your enthusiasim, just everything about you I will miss until you graduate. But the most important thing that I will miss about you is your love for me" A single tear rolled down Shingyouji's face, "I do love you…so much! Will that be enough for you, Arata-san?" Misu kissed Shingyouji on the forehead and gathered him in his arms, "You are more than enough for me, do you hear me Shinyouji!" He let Shingyouji go and placed Shingyouji's head in his hands to get his attention. YOU are all that I need." Misu words flowed over Shingyouji, which made his worries disappear. He placed is forehead on Misu's and silently enjoyed the closeness of his first love. "Thank you Shingyouji-kun for telling me your fears." "Don't thank me. It was Takumi-kun; right Taku-" They both turned to see that Takumi was gone. "Sneaky, very sneaky.", said Misu. "We will have to thank him properly than." Shingyouji nodded.

As the bell chimed it was time for the lovers to go their separate ways, "Shingyouji are you feeling better now?" "Hai, arigato Arata-san. I feel better now!" Shingyouji continued toward the building were Takumi waited for him. Misu smiled and turned toward the cafeteria.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TAKUMI-KUN! THIS WAS WRITTEN FOR FUN AND NOT PROFIT. I ASK THAT NO FLAMES OR THREATS BE GIVEN TO ME IF I RECEIVE ANY REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY!


	13. Chapter 13

**Graduation and Life there After: Part 1**

**Summary:** Life at Shidou Academy has ended but the future is looking bright for Shidou's favorite couple.

The auditorium was filled with the graduating class of third years including Gii, Takumi, Akaike, Misu, and Toshihisa. Shingyouji wasn't allowed to attend the ceremony, so he opted to prepare to leave Shidou Academy for the end of the semester. As Misu and Takumi dressed for the ceremony, Misu assured Shingyouji that they would spend the last day together.

A keynote speaker along with Gii and the other student Heads began the graduation ceremonies commencements. Gii's thoughts however, drift to his plans for a marriage proposal to Hayama Takumi later that night. Gii came up with a plan, along with Akaike, that involves Misu stalling Takumi for an hour while Gii set up a romantic setting in the greenhouse. For his part, Akaike is to lead Takumi to the greenhouse and Gii will do the rest.

_Misu, Akaike, and Toshihisa looked at a silvery piece of jewelry that Gii bought for Takumi. It was a Celtic knotted ring from Tiffany Jewelry. "Its beautiful Gii-kun. When are you going to give it to Takumi-kun?" Toshihisa asked. Gii turned to his classmate and friend, "Tomorrow night, after graduation ceremonies. I'll take him to our favorite spot and give it to him." Gii bit his lips and the look of uncertainty marred his handsome features, which Misu noticed. "Saki, you're not having second thoughts are you?" Gii looked at Misu, "Yes, no? I know this is what I want; that Takumi is all that I want but, what if…" He stopped and shook his head. "You're afraid of his rejection, that he will say no? Listen to me Saki." Gii eyes widen as Misu placed his hands on his shoulders. "You and Hayama are fated to be together; that is it; nothing more, nothing less. You have our complete and total support. Neither of you are alone. Do you understand me?" Misu eyes sparkled with fierce determination. Gii shifted his gaze to Akaike and Toshihisa and received the same look of determination from them. Gii nodded and bowed to his comrades. "Thank you for your support." Misu removed his hands and stepped back. Looking at his watch Akaike said, "We have to go. Were going to be late." All three boys straighten and dusted off their graduation uniforms. With a deep breath and a nod, they left Gii's room and to the auditorium. _

Gii snapped back to the present as the speaker completed his speech. At the end of the ceremony, the third years were free to do as they pleased until it was time to leave the school. Gii didn't meet with Takumi right away. He, Akaike, and Misu had a final school meeting before they were free.

As night fell, Takumi was anxious and confused as to why Misu was holding up. "Misu, have you seen Gii today. I know that you, Gii, and Akaike were a meeting. Gii should have been in his room already. Nonchalantly Misu shrugged, "Gii didn't tell me were he was going." Takumi looked at Misu more closely and although he didn't show it, Takumi knew he wasn't being truthful. Takumi smelled a rat. "Misu what are you…?" _Knock, knock_. "Just in time." Misu thought. Misu open the door and greeted Akaike inside. Akaike smiled as Misu whispered, "You're late." "Gomennasi, the set up took longer than we thought." "What are you two whispering about?" Misu and Akaike turned to faced a very flustered Takumi. It was cute. "Gomennasi Takumi but, Gii asked me to come and get you." "Really…I was worried. Misu-kun wouldn't tell me were Gii was." " He had some things to work out but, he is done and he wants to see you right away." "Hai!" Flustered again, Takumi looked at reflection in his closet mirror. He wore his casual clothes of a soft pink shirt, white hooddie, and dark blue jean pants. "Okay, I'm ready." With a waved and a smile Misu said, "Have a good night Takumi and enjoy yourself." Takumi cheeks reddened and he hurried out of his room.

**(Pleased note that I'm borrowing this scene from one of my favorite FF authors…if you know whom you are…THANK YOU**! **Now to the story)**:

"Akaike-kun where is Gii? Why are you and Misu-kun acting so weird?" "Patience Takumi, patience." Noting where they were going, Takumi asked, "Akaike, were going to the green house. Why would Gii be in there?" " Patience…" "Akaike-kun!" Takumi growled. Just when Takumi was about to physically assault Akaike, Takumi almost swallowed his tongue when a soft glow from the greenhouse came into view. Speechless, Takumi slowly walked toward the building. The glass building was bath in a soft golden light but that wasn't what had him speechless. The sight of Gii was truly breathtaking. Wearing a black long sleeve shirt with a mandarin collar and dark pants. His hair was done in layers and he wore no glass, again…breathtaking. "Akaike-kun what's…?" Takumi turned to find Akaike gone. "Takumi?" Takumi turned. "Welcome, Takumi." Gii bowed and held out his hand. Takumi walked toward Gii and clasped his had firmly. Their lips meet and to Takumi, it was explosive and warm at the same time. "Gii…what's going on? I don't understand?" Gii led Takumi inside the greenhouse and again he gasp at the sight of their love nest.

Vanilla scented candles of all shapes and sizes lined the selves and benched of the space. In a corner, table and two small chairs were set up with rose petals sprinkled on the tabletop. Also place on the table were to two glasses that looked like apple juice and tray of chocolate cover strawberries. "Gii…what...when…?" "This is our special celebration and as to when. I had Misu and Akaike to help me keep you busy." Gii walked over a picked up both glasses and handed one to Takumi. "Gii, this is beautiful and you did all of this for me?" "Hai." Gii said softly. "This an a important moment for us Takumi, and I want to experience it here, at Shidou, with you." "Gii…I" Takumi was speechless as Gii took him into his arms. With a kiss to his forehand, Gii led Takumi to one chair and he sat in the other. Clicking their glasses together, they saluted each other and sampled the tray of strawberries.

"Its final over Gii. By tomorrow, we'll be in Tokyo. I don't know if I'm ready for it yet." Gii looked into sad brown eyes and smiled. He gently took his hands in his. "Takumi, it's only natural for us to progress in our relationship. This is a very exciting time for us. Look at the positives, ne? We have the love and support of our friends and family, and that's all we need." Gii put his hand in his pocket that held the ring. Gii continued, "And I want to solidify our relationship." "Gii, you don't have to worry. My heart is yours always." Takumi lean over the table and kissed on the lips. "I'm happy to hear that." Just as Takumi was going to sit down, Gii got down on one knee, pulled out a black velvet box, and presented it to Takumi. "Hayama Takumi, would you do me the honor of marrying me? To be with me until we're old and gray?" Gii opened the box and Takumi gasped to the silver Celtic knot ring.

Takumi, trying to catch his breath, sat heavily and reached for the ring. "I know we are too young but, I can't see my future without you in it. It would be hard, people will not understand us or protest our relationship, but our love is strong enough to survive anything." Takumi tears flowed in earnest as he grabbed Gii and kissed. "Yes Gii, yes!" Gii whooped and kissed Takumi passionately. Coming up for air, Gii took the ring out of the box and turned it towards Takumi. "Look at the subscription: '_To my love; forever and always' _Giiplaced it on Takumi's ring finger, a perfect fit. Takumi signed, "Gii, it's beautiful. Thank you for loving me, thank you!" " You're welcome, love." "But, what about your parents, Gii. I know what they said about our relationship but, a proposal is a different thing altogether." "Who do you think pick out the ring? My mother helped me out." He smiled it Takumi look of surprise. "Yes, darling. She said that if I was serious about you, that I should make it permanent." "We have to thank them properly." Takumi said looking at his ring "We will when I go to New York for a visit before we come back here for university." "Oh, I have another gift." Gii reached underneath the table and pulled out a gift. He reached in a pulled out a photo album. Confused but, curious Takumi asked, "Its Toshihisa_** project. He passed his class with an "A" and this is his finished project."**_

**"_Really, let me see!" Takumi said. Gii chuckled and sat down while pulling Takumi on his lap. They looked though the book in awe at _**Toshihisa's talent. "Takumi I wish I was here to see this in progress. These pictures are amazing!" "Well, I'm glad you weren't." "Eh, why would you say that?" Gii pouted and Takumi kissed it away. "I didn't mean it like that love. I meant that you would have distracted me and made me nervous." The last picture came to view and Takumi sighed softly. "I like this one most of all." It was the last photo of Gii and Takumi in traditional Japanese wedding outfits. "Toshihisa said that this is a early wedding gift." Takumi laughed and the sound melted Gii's heart. Thoughtfully Takumi said, "Will this proposal be a reality for us, Gii? Do you think we have what it takes to reach this point?" With watery eyes, Gii turns Takumi little to face him. "Takumi, I meant everything that I said to you. You are my world. Without you, there's no meaning. I know its sound cheesy but that is how I honestly feel." "Gii…" The kiss was deep and filled with a promise; no more doubts. Leaving the greenhouse, hand in hand, the couple is greeted by his friends with congratulations and hugs.

Two days later, Gii, Takumi, Akaike, Toshihisa, Misu, and Shingyouji were waiting outside the gates of Shidou waiting their transportation that will send them to their destinations. Shingyouji was more quite than the others which Misu noticed immediately. "Shingyouji, you're quite…" "Gomennasi, I'm thinking that this is the last time we will see each other." Takumi hugged his friend, "Don't think like Shingyouji. Your last year here will go by so fast. Before you know it, you will be at university in Tokyo…" "And I will be waiting for you." Misu interrupted. "Beside you could visit us on weekends when you aren't busy with studies. This isn't the end of our friendship, Shingyouji, we are family." Gii said firmly. Drying his tears, bowed at his sempai's, "Thank you for your encouragement." Takumi nodded. The group surrounded Shingyouji and hugged to stuffing out of him. Shingyouji giggled at the antitics of his adapted brothers.

A bus ambled up the road and stopped in front of the school. Shingyouji got on with Misu behind. "After I escort Shingyouji to the train station, I'll meet the rest of you at the Gii' house in Tokyo right?" Gii nodded. Shingyouji waved. "Don't forget to call me!" "We won't forget you Shingyouji, enjoy your summer vacation!" Takumi smiled but on the inside he was missing his kounhi already. The bus continued on, taking Shingyouji away from them. A minute later, black sedan pulled up and a chauffer got out and opened the door for the group. The driver tipped his hat to them. "Good morning Saki-san." "Thank you Somo, these are my friends. I've envited them to stay with me at the house." "Hai." All five boys loaded themselves into car and drove off into the future.

**DISCLAIMER:** I DON'T OWN TAKUMI-KUN! THIS WAS WRITTEN FOR FUN AND NOT PROFIT. I ASK THAT NO FLAMES OR THREATS BE GIVEN TO ME IF I RECEIVE ANY REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY!

*We're almost there guys. The next part will tie up everything nicely.


	14. Chapter 14

**Present and Future **

**A/N: Yes dear friends, this is the last chapter of Beautiful. I hope you enjoyed it. I was first introduced to the Takumi-kun series when it was shown during Yaoi-Con 2011 in San Francisco and I was hooked every since. Mao and Dai is the perfect pair for the series and no one can do it better. I hope to see more from them in the future.**

**The Present: **The first year finds Gii, Misu, and Akaike attending Tokyo International Business College to prepare to take over their families respective companies. It was agreed that it would benefit them all to study together and maybe in the future, merge their prospective companies. Toshinisha attended the same college as well. Like Akaike, he wanted to learn the ends and outs of the business world and hope it would bring him even closer to Akaike.

Takumi, on the other hand, attended the Tokyo College of Music. He dreamed of conducting an orchestra in the future. Early on Gii, a long with Gii's parents, offered to pay for his schooling. Although touched by the offer, Takumi wanted to pay for college on his own. Gii couldn't be anymore proud of his fiancé. Therefore, Takumi practiced the violin day and night during his third year at Shidou. With the help of his sensei, he was able to apply and receive a full scholarship to Tokyo College of Music.

With the help of Gii, Takumi, Akaike, Toshinisha, and Misu were all living in the same apartment complex near their respected schools. Misu wanted to live without a roommate until Shingyouji was able to join the group the following year. Shingyouji would of course visit on weekends when he and Misu had time to take a break from schoolwork. It wasn't the best of circumstances but it was only temporary until Shingyouji could be with him full time.

**The Second year:** finds Shingyouji finally in the arms of Misu. During his separation for Misu, Shingyouji thrived at Shidou, becoming Student Class President and later Valedictorian. With Misu's support and guidance, Shingyouji graduated top of his class, earning him a full scholarship to Nippon Veterinary and Life Science University. When his friends asked him why he wanted to be a veterinary, he explained that all pets need love and care. To which Misu blushed as all eyes fell on him. Misu didn't mine the attention, he got what he always dreamed of, Shingyouji was in his arms. He had his beloved with him, away from Shidou and his neglectful parents.

**The Third and Four year:** was the busiest time for everyone With full time classes and a full time college social life, took much of everyone's time and energy. There were fights, disagreements, and threats of break ups but, when those things occur, the group supported each other though the tough times. They were a family and there wasn't anything that they couldn't work though if patience and love was available. None felt this more than Shingyouji. Just like at Shidou, he was determined to catch up with the others so he decided to double his course load. A stressful time to be sure, but he had his other 'family' to cheer him on, to console him when it looked bleak, and give him a shoulder to cry on when it became too much for him.

**College graduation **and birthdays marks the time of adulthood and the introduction into the working adult world. For Gii, Misu, and Akaike, they took their places under the guidance of the their fathers. Learning the ins and outs, the positives and the negatives, of running a billion corporations. Takumi has made a name for himself in the musical world. It started as a fluke during his summer internship. The San Francisco Philharmonic was set to perform at Suntory Hall, the same location were Takumi was interning. As luck would have, the lead violinist was stuck with a stomach flu and was not able to perform. To save the tour, Takumi's professor volunteered Hayama Takumi as a substitute. Takumi was scared to death and unsure if he could perform under such intense scrutiny. The professor was adamant that Takumi perform and that he had faith in him. Gii and his friends gave him courage and pushed him to take the job. Needless to say, Takumi passed the test with flying colors. The audience, along with his friends, gave Takumi a standing ovation. Takumi heart soared as he basket in the glow of a great performance. Takumi's perfect performance caught the attention of the director of the San Francisco Orchestrate as he offered him a chance to accompany the tour group for the rest of the summer. Of course, Takumi was excited but, leaving his 'family' behind, he wasn't sure if he could do it. Takumi talked to Gii about his dilemma, and like any good, supporting fiancé, Gii gave Takumi his blessing with a promise to be there for him if need be. Therefore, with a lot of tears, hugs, and words of encouragement, Takumi left his 'family', to his new future.

Shingyouji's life was much like Takumi's. Being a veterinary assistant for the summer break was very exciting. He got to learn so much from the veterinary of the local animal hospital. He x-rayed animals, helped give birth to a litter of puppies and kittens, and made sure that all hospital records were in order. He was so helpful to the staff, the veterinarian offered to have Shingyouji intern in the doctorate program. Shingyouji immediately agreed. Hearing the good news, Misu, and the others, sans Takumi, congratulated him on his good fortune. Misu sweeten the deal with a proposal, something Shingyouji wasn't prepared for. As soon as the couple returned to their shared apartment, Misu set up candles, wine, and a small tray of fruits and chocolates. Misu explained to Shingyouji that he wanted to give a private celebration. Once relaxed and the wine poured, Misu presented Shingyouji with a beautiful a silver ring with a rose design in the front of it. Of course, Shingyouji ecstatically agreed and proceeded to seal the deal with as many kisses on Misu as he possibly could.

Akaike and Toshinsha's relationship was slowly, but surely become something real. Like Takumi, Shingyouji, Toshinisha interned at the same company that is owned by the Shouzou Corporation. It was awkward at first but Toshinisha and Akaike learned a lot about each other. Akaike couldn't intern with Toshinisha but he did pair him with a more experienced office worker. Akaike wanted Toshinisha to learn a lot about working in an office setting without being distracted with Akaike around. Although he didn't like the arrangement, Toshinisha did understood that it was important to remain on task. Once they got home, they spent their evenings sharing meals, going out on dates, or snuggling on the couch while watching TV. Both agreed that waiting to taking their relationship to a more intimate level would only make the relationship stronger.

**Life and Beyond: **It was Spring in New York City and the air was filled with excitement as the wedding of Saki Giichi and Hayama Takumi was about to commence. From their first meeting together on the grounds of Shidou High School, to the New York Botanical Gardens, were the wedding ceremony and reception were the be held. A year after the proposal and graduation, Gii and Takumi decided that a ceremony in New York would by more symbolic than in Japan. Gii's mother and father both were thrilled and offered to take care of the plans in New York. Gii's mother coordinated the event including getting the wedding party's outfits. Gii and Takumi's part was the guess list, which consisted of business associates, friends, and family. Takumi's mother and father, however, decided not to attend. From the very beginning, Takumi's parents didn't make the effort to keep into touch with Takumi. Gii thought that Takumi should make more of an effort even though he didn't have to. Takumi agreed and visited his parents during summer breaks. Each visit was more awkward than the next. When Takumi told them that Gii proposed to them and that he was happy, his parents were stunned. They, once again, accused Takumi of seducing Naoto, and that he, Takumi, will kill Gii too. Takumi exploded with anger and excused his parents of being neglectful and cold people, and that he had his other 'family' that loved and supported him. With unshed tears, Takumi turned walked away from his parents for the last time. When Takumi got home however, he fell into Gii's arms as tears and anger came out when he held him. Later that evening, Takumi laid down for a nap and Gii called Takumi's parents and told them what he thought of them and that they are not welcomed in their household unless it was to apologize to Takumi…the call never came. Akaike, Toshinisha, Misu, and Shingyouji were there, as always, the lend support to the couple and for that, Gii was very grateful.

The day of the ceremony, Gii with the assistance of his groomsmen, Akaike and Misu, helped Gii get ready. Gii wore a simple Chinese Long Gown of black with white cuffs. The others wore gray Chinese Long Gowns. Gii wasn't nervous, not at the least. He had been dreaming of this when he first seen Takumi when he was eight years old at the violin recital. His best friends were there to help him get ready but, for a while, he wished that one more friend was there to join in their happiness. Suzuki Takeshi, the friend he lost his second year at Shidou. He wondered what it would've been like if Takeshi had lived, if Takeshi and Morita Toru would have finally confessed their love for each other. Gii had learned that Fate is fair in some things and unfair in others. He was glad that Fate decided that he and Takumi should be together until the day they left this world.

In the next room, Takumi with the help of Toshinsha and Shingyouji the get dressed and ease his nerves as the ceremony was about to begin. Takumi's wedding outfit was similar to Gii's except that it was snow white. He let his hair grow out to soften his facial features, which Gii liked. Shingyouji and Toshihsha, like their significant others, were dressed in gray Chinese Long Gowns. Just like Gii, Takumi felt that Fate has blessed him by having Gii in his life. If it weren't for Gii, if he wouldn't have meet these wonderful people in his circle or that he wouldn't have had the violin in his life again. He would have remained a victim to his 'human contact' phobia and would have remain that way forever. Gii was able to give him the strength to forgive his brother. It was a hard and long process but, with Gii's support, he gave his brother's soul the chance to rest.

**The Ceremony:** The garden was decorated with white and pink fluffy cherry blossoms that drifted through the air, the chairs were covered with white satin, and the alter was decorated with white and pink cherry blossoms trees, a statue of Buddha, a bell, and a brass bowl with water. Standing to the right of the alter were Akaike, Toshinisha, and Misu and Shingyouji were to the left. The Shinto priest stood in the middle and in front of the alter, with Gii and Takumi facing each other. The priest gave each man pebbles to throw in the bass bowl and each thanks to the Buddha. They turned to each and gave a Buddhist Wedding Prayer and vows:

**Gii and Takumi:** Today we promise to dedicate ourselves completely to each other, with body, speech, and mind. In this life, in every situation, in wealth or poverty, in health or sickness, in happiness or difficulty, we will work to help each other perfectly. The purpose of our relationship will be to attain enlightenment by perfecting our kindness and compassion toward all sentient beings.

**Priest:** Saki Gii and Hayama Takumi, are happy today not only because they can share the joy of their love for each other with friends and family, but also because they have the opportunity to express their aspirations for the future.

Giichi and Takumi, do you pledge to help each other to develop your hearts and minds, cultivating compassion, generosity, ethics, patience, enthusiasm, concentration and wisdom as you age and undergo the various ups and downs of life and to transform them into the path of love, compassion, joy and equanimity?

**Gii and Takumi:** "We do"

Recognizing that the external conditions in life will not always be smooth and that internally your own minds and emotions will sometimes get stuck in negativity. Do you pledge to see all these circumstances as a challenge to help you grow, to open your hearts, to accept yourselves, and each other; and to generate compassion for others who are suffering? Do you pledge to avoid becoming narrow, closed, or opinionated, and to help each other to see various sides of situations?

**Gii and Takumi:** "We do"

**Priest: **Understanding that just as we are a mystery to ourselves, each other person is also a mystery to us. Do you pledge to seek to understand yourselves, each other, and all living beings, to examine your own minds continually and to regard all the mysteries of life with curiosity and joy?

**Gii and Takumi:** "We do"

**Priest: **Do you pledge to preserve and enrich your affection for each other, and to share it with all beings? To take the loving feelings you have for one another and your vision of each other's potential and inner beauty as an example and rather than spiraling inwards and becoming self absorbed, to radiate this love outwards to all beings?

**Gii and Takumi:** "We do"

**Priest: **When it comes time to part, do you pledge to look back at your time together with joy-joy that you met and shared what you have-and acceptance that we cannot hold on to anything forever?

**Gii and Takumi:** "We do"

**Priest: **Do you pledge to remember the disadvantages of ignorance, anger, and clinging attachment, to apply antidotes when these arise in your minds, and to remember the kindness of all other beings and your connection to them? Do you pledge to work for the welfare of others, with all of your compassion, wisdom, and skill?

**Gii and Takumi:** "We do"

**Priest: **Do you pledge to work to develop the wisdom understanding the relative functioning nature of things and the wisdom knowing their deeper way of existence that they are empty of inherent existence? And to remember the laws of cause and effect?

**Gii and Takumi:** "We do"

**Priest: **Do you pledge day to day, to be patient with yourselves and others, knowing that change comes slowly and gradually, and to seek inspiration from your teachers not to become discouraged?

**Gii and Takumi:** "We do"

**Priest: **Do you pledge to continuously strive to remember your own Buddha nature, as well as the Buddha nature of all living beings? To maintain the awareness that all things are temporary, and to remain optimistic that you can achieve your greatest potential and lasting happiness.

**Gii and Takumi:** "We do" (Exchanging of Rings)

**Priest: **"The wedding ring is the outward and visible sign of an inward and spiritual bond which unites two loyal hearts in partnership."

**Priest: (**Pronouncement) "By the power vested in me through the wishes of Saki Giichi and Hayama Takumi, as well as the blessing of the lineage of their Spiritual Friends, I now pronounce you couples for life."

**Priest: **Offer one long katag over both of them together.

**Priest: ** (Presents and Congratulating the Couple) "Ladies and Gentlemen please join me in congratulating Mr. and Mr. Saki."

Both Gii and Takumi turned the audience and bowed. Gii's mother and father looked on proudly at their sons as they clapped. Gii and Takumi turn proceeded down the isle and into the reception hall. The wedding party danced, ate, and drank the night away. Everyone was happy for the couple and wished nothing but the best for them. A soft glow surrounded the couple and everyone their couldn't help but be drawn to it. As the festivities ended, the couple was ready to leave and start their honeymoon. The elder Saki's gave the new Saki's a gift of a Hawaiian trip. So, from the hotel to the limousine, they were taken straight to the airport. Saki Giich and Saki-Hayama Takumi left their friends and family and onto the next chapter of their lives.

**A year later: **Takumi and Toshinisha tried to calm a frantic Shingyouji from having a panic attack. A year after Gii's and Takumi's nuptials, Misu made it official and decided that he and Shingyouji would marry in the same fashion. Shingyouji had has doubts and that he still felt that wasn't good enough for Misu. Takumi remained him that Misu loved him unconditionally and that Shingyouji should keep strong for the both of them. So, with a calming, Shingyouji knew that his friends were right and began to prepare for his life with one Misu Arata. Surprisingly enough, Misu was having the same panic attack. With Gii and Akaike surrounding him, they both remained him that Shingyouji worshipped the ground that he walked on. Honestly, they didn't know what to do with a hysterical Misu, a man who is so posed and cool under pressure but, a back-handed slap to the face and a couple a rough shakes by Gii woke him up and made him listen to reason. The ceremony and reception went on without a hitch and as with Gii and Takumi's wedding a year prior, the couple was given a luxurious honeymoon trip from the 'family' and like Gii and Takumi, their chapter was just the beginning.

**The End**

The End…what, wait! What about Akaike and Toshinisha, you ask? Well, would you believe that those two finally joined the 'Married Club', as Shingyouji called it? Feeling the need to solidify their relationship, Akaike and Toshinisha were official engaged and were to married in the next six months. What finally made Akaike give in, was watching Gii and Takumi and how they interact with each other. Although he was an accomplished businessman, he was afraid that would get in the way of his relationship with Toshinisha. His long hours at the office, being away from just about all of the time, would kill any relationship like a water-deprived plant. However, time and again, Toshinsha showed Akaike that he could handle the stress of the business world. He never complained and helped Akaike when it became too much for him. Akaike was proud of him and wanted him to remain by his side. So on bended knee and with ring in hand, Akaike proposed during a Tanabata Festival in Tokyo.

Like all the others, their ceremony was both beautiful and spiritual. Their souls were bare to each other and nothing was hidden. Their union was pure and real, and as with the rest, their own chapter was about to begin.

**Attention:** Phew, goodness that was a rough on but I did it! I finally finished and now its time to take a break.

I want to thank everyone for commenting and following this story. If want more of 'Beautful' let me know. Hugs and kisses!


End file.
